


Cleopatra

by AzerbaijanLandOfFire



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzerbaijanLandOfFire/pseuds/AzerbaijanLandOfFire
Summary: Incredible scenes at Eurovision Song Contest 2020 with Efendi
Kudos: 5





	Cleopatra

Standing on the stage, the biggest cheer ever came from the audience. It was time for the best song of the night, Cleopatra from Efendi, representing the land of fire, Azerbaijan. It was hard to believe the journey to this event. The contest had almost been cancelled, but scientists in universities across Azerbaijan had found and discovered the cure for the virus and shared it with all the countries (except Armenia.) Coronavirus was gone for good and it was all thanks to Azerbaijan. Top Azeri minds had saved the day once again.  
The audience cheered and waved Azeri flags. It was a stunning contest held in the Baku Crystal Hall after Chingiz's incredible win with his song 'Truth' at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019, also held in Baku after Aisel's landslide victory in Baku with 'X my Heart.'  
After the incredible, amazing song Cleopatra was over, the cheers from the audience came louder than ever. It was clear to everyone that she was the obvious winner. It was hard for the hosts of the event to remain unbiased because she truly was the best. And when the televoting came in, it was obvious who the winner would be. Azerbaijan won in a landslide victory, smashing every Eurovision record before it. Some people thought Iceland would be a favourite to win. They were wrong, of course it was Azerbaijan.  
See you next year at Baku 2021!


End file.
